Tokyo Prototype
by unbreakablegravity
Summary: Alex Mercer y James Heller luchaban pero en eso los atacan con un arma experimental mandándolos a ambos a una dimensión diferente que pasara cuando estos dos estén en aquel mundo diferente. (reescrito)
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Alex Mercer se encontraba peleando contra James Heller arriba de una azotea. ¡dime dónde está mi hija ahahaha! Piénsalo Heller tu hija puede convertirse en la Madre de este mundo nuevo. ¡Ya estoy harto de toda tu locura mierda! si no me quieres decirme dónde está mi hija abriré tu cráneo en dos y sacare tus memorias de ahí. Uh que miedo jajaja.

Viper 3-1: Red Crow hemos avistado a Heller y a Mercer arriba de una azotea solicitamos permiso para utilizar el arma experimental Omega cambio.

Red Crow: Copiado unidad Viper 3-1 permiso concebido puede atacar a los blancos cambio.

Viper 3-1: Afirmativo cambio y fuera.

¡Que pasa emo de mierda eso es todo lo que tienes! Jajaja veamos qué bien te adaptas. Pero qué es eso, de repente una luz golpea a Mercer y a Heller ríndanse o usaremos fuerza letal Alex transformo su brazo en un tentáculo gigante y agarro el helicóptero por la cola, pero al agarrarlo el piloto activa el dispositivo creando un agujero de gusano succionando todo a su paso Mercer y Heller trataron de resistir, pero la fuerza del agujero era muy fuerte ambos cayeron dentro de el cerrándose en una explosión.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

22:00 pm. Tokio

Se pronostica que en unas pocas horas una tormenta azotara la región de tokyo, se le pide a la población no salir.

A lo lejos se oían las sirenas de la policía cerca de un hotel.

Señor el equipo swat está listo y en posición.

¿seguro que no quiere esperar a la CCG?

¡No! ¡Para cuando lleguen el sospechoso se abra escapado y eso significaría otro fracaso para la policía! la gente empezaría a creer que no podemos protegerlos.

Está bien peo no digas que no te advertí

El equipo swat se acercaba dónde estaba el jefe de la policía

¿Cuáles son sus órdenes señor?

El jefe de la policía estaba dudando si enviar a sus hombres ahí a dentro

Bien empecemos. Alas 22:00 pm. el sospechoso entra al hotel por la puerta principal mato a varios civiles y tomo unos cuantos rehenes creemos que tiene a los civiles en el comedor del hotel. Su misión es traer con vida a los rehenes y al sospechoso entendido

¡SI SEÑOR!

El equipo swat se acercó lentamente al frente del edificio esperando a que les dieran ordenes de entrar

Di les que tiene luz verde

¡si señor! Tienen permiso para entrar repito tienen permiso para entrar

Ya oyeron no tenemos mucho tiempo así que apresurémonos a encontrar a ese bastardo

¡SI SEÑOR!

El equipo se adentraba lentamente al hotel vieron sangre y cuerpos tirados por todos lados dirigiendo se al comedor notaron que había pisadas de sangre. El líder del quipo solo le hacía señas indicándole a sus compañeros que ahí dentro se encontraba el sospechoso. El equipo swat entro al comedor rápidamente apuntando en cada flanco para cubrir el lugar, pero el sospechoso no estaba solo los rehenes atados el le hacia señas para que desataran a los rehenes

Vaya vaya vaya que tenemos aquí ya enviaron el platillo fuerte jajajaja

El equipo swat voltearon para ver al sospechoso traía una capucha y una máscara tenía los ojos negros con un iris rojo

¡UN GHOUL!¡TODOS ABRAN FUEGO!

En verdad creen monos tontos que me pueden hacer daño jajajajajaja

¡FUEGO!

El jefe de la policía se encontraba afuera esperando al equipo cuando de repente empezaron a oír disparos y gritos que venían dentro del hotel

¡ME ESCUCHAN QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO AYA DENTRO!

¡AYUDA ES UN MONSTRO!

22:10 pm.

La tormenta empeoraba, Alex iba cayendo inconsciente hacia un complejo industrial abandonado a alta velocidad el empezaba a sentir el roce de las gotas de agua mientras caía. El lentamente abrió los ojos para ver que ya solo le quedaban unos cuantos metros contra el suelo entonces el endureció su cuerpo azotando el suelo azotando y dejando un cráter.

Eso estuvo cerca pensó Alex, entonces recordó Heller y la blackwatch pero no noto su presencia entonces observo el lugar pero no parecía nueva york era de noche y llovía. Sera mejor recolectar un poco de información pensó, pero noto algo que lo interrumpía de sus pensamientos.

¿Qué es lo quieren? Le dijo Alex al tipo con mascara que salía de uno de los contenedores avía más en los techos de los alrededores.

Estas en nuestro territorio y no queremos tipos como tú que llaman demasiado la atención por aquí así que … solo te mataremos jajajajajaja

Alex solo observaba como se burlaban. Bueno es hora de que mueras no te preocupes será rápido jajajaja. Corrió hacia Alex con su kagune listo para atravesarlo. Alex no se movió solo seguía observando como se acercaba más hacia el entonces atravesó a Alex.

Jajaja ¿Qué sucede no vas a suplicar por tu vida? ¿eh? ¿Por qué no está sangrando tampoco puedo sacar mi kagune? ¡SUELTAME!

Bien como desees Alex transformo sus manos en garras cortándole el kagune al sujeto

¡ahahahahahaha! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Alex le encajo sus garras en el pecho al alzándolo en el aire

¡ESPERA PORFAVOR NO ME MATES!

Shhh shh …. ¿no te preocupes será rápido?

¡Espera no lo agás! Ahhhhhhh!

lo partió a la mitad mientras lo consumía y veía sus recuerdos. Todos se quedaron en shock al ver como consumía a su compañero

¿Bien quien dé ustedes es el siguiente? Mientras sonreía

¡vasta! Dijo alguien entre los ghouls, todos se apartaron

¡Ah! así que tú debes ser Ayato su líder

¡COMO SABES MI NOMBRE! ¡RESPONDE!

Jejeje… ¿porque debería decírtelo? aparte ya notaste que no soy igual a ustedes, así que no me agás perder más el tiempo, me voy nos volveremos a ver

Alex salto y se fue planeando entre edificio y edificio Ayato y los demás solo veían como se retira rápidamente.

22:20 pm.

Heller callo rápidamente golpeando una azotea de algún edificio, se levantó rápidamente para enfrentar a Mercer.

¡DONDE ESTAS MALDITO PEDASO DE MIERDA!

El miro a su alrededor y noto que no estaba en la misma azotea en new york y vio que llovía entonces recordó a la blackwatch ellos habían usado algún tipo de arma experimental.

¡Ahhhhhhhhh! ¡MIERDA!

Heller azotaba su puño contra el piso de la azotea haciendo que este se agrietara

Si no puedo salvar a maya entonces, entonces matare a ese bastardo estoy seguro de que también fue transportado aquí.

Heller salto entre los edificios y noto que a lo lejos se oían disparos y unas sirenas él se acercó para ver que sucedía Heller vio una multitud huyendo de algo que parecía un infectado atacando a los oficiales entonces vio a una niña llorando en medio de la calle buscado a su madre.

Bien bien ¿qué tenemos aquí? Dicen que lo niños son deliciosos, pero yo nunca he probado uno jajajajaja. La niña solo temblaba del miedo, entonces serás la primera ¡MUERE!

La niña gritaba y cerraba los ojos, pero no sintió nada entonces abrió los ojos y vio a Heller enfrente de ella cubriéndola en una especie de escudo.

¿y tu quien eres? Heller transformo su brazo a uno normal ¿Qué kagune tan extraño? ¿veo que eres de los que no hablan mucho? Pero bueno eso no importa ¡te matare junto con esa niña! Jajajajaja

El salto hacia Heller para atacarlo, pero este recibió un puñetazo haciéndolo volar hacia atrás impactando uno de los camiones de la policía

¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

El ghoul salió disparado hacia Heller y este lo agarro lanzándolo para arriba mientras transformaba su brazo en una cuchilla gigante este callo siendo empalado por ella mientras Heller lo consumía el trasformo su brazo se dirigió con la niña y le pregunto

¿Dónde esta tu madre? La niña solo señalaba un montón de gente escondida detrás de la barrera de policía entonces Heller cargo a la niña para llevarla con su madre ¡MAMA! Heller bajo ala niña ¡hija estas bien! Mientras la abrazaba.

Gracias por salvar a mi hija

Gracias señor

No hay de que, bien es hora de irse no quiero llamar más la atención

Cuando volteo vio que estaba el edificio rodeado de sujetos con sacos blancos que portaban maletines Heller solo continúo caminando y se metió entre los callejones y subió entre los edificios cuando llego a la cima del edificio vio la ciudad.

Así que esto es tokio ¿debo buscar a ese hijo de puta y hacerlo pagar? Maya espero que estés bien, sera mejor que busque un lugar donde quedarme.

Base de la Blackwatch

¡ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR, COMO CARAJOS HICIMOS DESAPARESER DOS OBJETIVOS IMPORTANTES!

¡Pero señor, creemos que hay una forma de traer al objetivo Zeus y James Heller devuelta!

¿y cómo los traerán de vuelta?

¡Creemos que podemos utilizar la tecnología del proyecto OMEGA para abrir un portal estable! ¿el único problema es que no sabemos hacia donde lleva el portal?

Sera mejor enviar un equipo de reconocimiento cuanto antes

¡Si señor!

¿Qué hacemos con la hija de James Heller y la hermana de Alex Mercer señor?

Manténgalas encerradas, ya las utilizaremos para atraer a esos dos.

* * *

 **Re escribí un poco la historia para que tuviera un poco mas de sentido y lo siento si me ausente demasiado**


End file.
